


With Me

by GreyMichaela



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, M/M, not really spoilers, premonitions of death, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: Baze wouldn't forget, even if he could.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guess who has a new ship?
> 
> (Also I ship Bodhi/Peace & Happiness, just FYI)

They’ve been together for so long, long enough Chirrut forgets to count the days sometimes. Baze doesn’t forget.

Baze remembers all of it. He remembers when they first met, young, raw acolytes in the Jedha Temple. Even then Chirrut was irrepressible, a smile flirting at the corners of his mouth as he tilted his head to gauge Baze’s reactions to his jokes.

He drew people to him with his effortless light, and Baze was no exception, pulled in like a smoke moth determined to burn off its wings.

Baze followed when Chirrut threw himself headfirst into one death-defying adventure after another. When Baze complained, Chirrut would give him that smile, the one that always turned Baze’s knees to water. 

“You don’t have to come with me.”

“Someone has to keep you from killing yourself,” Baze would grumble.

“The Force is with me,” Chirrut would remind him.

And then he would laugh when Baze rolled his eyes and pull him into a kiss. Baze usually forgot what he was complaining about after a few minutes of Chirrut’s mouth, the way he whispered against Baze’s skin, imprinting love on Baze’s soul.

He remembers the rest of it though. Training together. Fighting together. The press of Chirrut’s fingers, the warmth of his body beside him in the night. When Baze wakes with night terrors, crying out from images of Chirrut lying still with death, Chirrut is there to soothe them away.

_I’m not dead. I’m here. You’re with me. We’re together._

He might not truly believe in the Force, but he believes in Chirrut. And he remembers. He remembers all of it.


End file.
